Catfish
by Ry-Rain
Summary: Rachel has a date with an online friend


Catfish

Author's Note: Okay, so I know I should be working on any number of other stories I have started posting on here, but have not finished or even updated in a while. I promise I have not given up on any of them. I have the next chapter of Rachel Berry's Children almost finished as well as the chapter after that (which will be the last). Its companion piece is finished, but as its just a little bit of fluff, I'm waiting until the original story is done to post. I am also still working on StVS, but its taking a little more time. Comments on the last chapter got me a little discouraged, so I'm having to work through that to continue. I am on vacation this week though, so who knows. Thank you for sticking with me and enjoy this little fluffy one shot. Wrote it a while ago, but never got around to posting until now.

Everything was perfect, Rachel thought as she looked around her apartment before her date arrived.

"Come on Rae! Let me in!"

Well, almost everything, she internally corrected as her freeloading roommate continued to bang on the door and plead to be let in. Rachel refused to let Santana in and hoped the fiery Latina would just leave already, before her date got there.

"Santana, please leave," the diva pleaded back through the door. "You'll ruin everything!"

"How would I ruin everything?" Santana asked, finally stopping her pounding.

Rachel sighed. She had 15 minutes to get her high school tormentor turned friend away from the apartment. What would make the girl go away? "You'll ... you'll mess up my game," Rachel answered grimacing as she did so knowing how lame that was. Santana just cackled. "Come on Lopez! Be nice for once in your life!"

"This is me being nice, hobbit," Santana argued. "You've only ever talked to this person online. How can you be sure you can trust him? How can you be sure its even a he? You've watched Catfish!"

'Damn, why'd I ever introduce her to that show,' Rachel thought as she rested her forehead against he door. "Santana, we've skyped. I know this person isn't lying about who they are," she countered. "Please leave."

"Rachel, I can't believe I'm actually going to say this, but you are my friend and I don't want anything to happen to you. Besides, Quinn would kick my ass if she knew I let you meet some random dude from the internet, in person, by yourself."

"If you only knew," Rachel mumbled, giggling just slightly. "And what makes you think Quinn isn't aware of this little meeting?"

"She wouldn't let it happen," Santana answered. "She'd be on a bus on her way here if not already in there sitting on the couch, especially since I know you would never turn her away."

That gave the diva an idea.

"Santana, just, go, please," she pleaded one last time before taking out her phone.

SHE. WON'T. LEAVE. - R

Why not? - QBear

She's "protecting" me from my catfish meeting and herself from you. - R

LOL I'll take care of her. - QBear

"I'm not leaving Berry," Santana finally answered, but before Rachel could respond, someone else beat her to the punch.

"Leave the poor girl alone." Rachel heard, causing her eyes to wide as she continued to listen to Quinn talk Santana into leaving. She had been a lot closer than she thought.

"Thank God Q! You try to talk some sense into Little Miss Diva. I'm out of here."

"Don't worry San, I got this under control," Quinn replied.

"See ya Berry!"

Rachel, with her ear pressed up against the door, listened to the sounds of Santana walking away.

"It's safe to open the door now," Quinn said, softly chuckling. Rachel did just that and was greeted with the blonde's cocky smirk. "Its your fault, you know," she added as she walked into the loft, dropping her bag just inside the door.

"I know," Rachel groaned as she closed the door by falling against it. "But who knew she'd go all Mama Bear on me?"

Quinn chuckled deeply as she approached the smaller woman. "I warned you when she moved in."

"Obviously not enough," Rachel huffed.

"I'm not the one lying."

"No, but you are the one who just cut themselves off from everyone, but me," Rachel said, knowing the real reason Santana took off so fast.

"True," Quinn admitted. "I still think Santana blames herself for that."

"I still can't believe you two slept together."

"We were drunk," Quinn defended.

"The first time," Rachel countered, having heard all about the encounter from both parties.

Quinn leaned into Rachel's personal space. "Aren't you worried your date isn't going to show?"

Rachel smiled. "She's already here," she answered before closing the last little bit of distance between them and finally kissed her girlfriend hello.


End file.
